Thrice Upon A Christmas
by M14Mouse
Summary: How do Chip, Vida, and Xander spend their Christmas? Do you really want to know? ChipxVidaxXander pairing


Thrice Upon A Christmas

By: M14Mouse

Summary: How do Chip, Vida, and Xander spend their Christmas? Do you really want to know? Chip/Vida/Xander pairing

5truelove challenge: 12. Triangle; Circle

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

Chip frowned as he stared at clock. It was only 4:36. He had to wait another hour and half before they said he could wake them up. They're no fun. It's Christmas! You suppose to wake up early and open presents. Oh, no…Vida and Xander had to make a stupid rule if he woke them up…he wouldn't get any presents. He looked over at them who just sleeping Christmas away. He frowned for a moment then smiled.

Maybe, if he jumped on a bed a little bit that would wake them up. Then again, they may get angry and no presents. He folded his arms across his chest.

IT'S NO FAIR!

Big meanies…Fine, they just won't get the good cookies he's going to make. He will just give them the slightly burned cookies. He slipped out of bed and quietly as he possible could…he head toward the door. He opened the door and softly closed the door. He hummed Jingle Bells as he ran down the stairs. He glanced over at the Christmas tree and chuckled at some of the missing tinsel. While he and Vida were decorating the tree, Xander was sleeping. V came up with the idea to decorate Xander. They put tinsel, a few ornaments, and a star on the top of his head. Oh, he took a lot of pictures before Xander woke up. They had to switch memory cards to make sure that Xander didn't delete the pictures.

It was prefect blackmail material for later.

He opened the kitchen's door and started to get work. He turned on the oven and worked to get his ingredients together. He grabbed one of one of his aprons from the cabinet. He blushed when he picked up that one. It was apron that Vida and Xander gave him for his birthday.

It said Screw the Cook in big green and pink letters. Oh, painted handprints down…there. They just smiled so innocently when they gave it to him. He blushed and put it away. No wearing that on Christmas day. They wouldn't get out of the house if he did that. He put the apron higher up…just in case, his cousins or his mom came by. He really doesn't want to explain this. He grabbed the yellow apron and started to get to work.

---MF---

Vida yawned softly and stretched her arms out. She rubbed her eyes gently and looked over at Xander, who still snoring away. She looked over at the other side of the bed to see it empty. She smirked. She knew where Chip was. She glances over at the clock. She blinked in surprise as she stared at the blinking red 5:30. Chip would have waked them up. She slipped out of Xander's arms and headed downstairs. The Christmas lights weren't on. The presents weren't everywhere. Where was he? Don't tell her that he left for his mom's house now? They did promise to open their presents before they went their respect houses. Then she smelled something in the air. Ahh…fresh baked cookies…

She opened the kitchen's door to see Chip hovering over something. Slowly, she sneaked up behind him to see him putting little circles ornaments on the cookie-shaped Christmas trees.

It was funny. Everyone they met, they are always surprised that Chip could cook. Honestly, how else would he learn to put chocolate on a mushroom pizza…even if normal people would have never thought of it. When he does cook, it was wonderful. Probably a good thing too…since neither Xander nor her can cook. Last time, they tried they nearly burn down the kitchen. Lucky, Chip wasn't home at the time because he tended to worry when they cook. He said something about coming back to a house in one piece. But he nearly threw a fit when he did find that pot they ruined.

She has no clue what a gravy pot was….but Chip made she and Xander buy a new one or no sex.

How cruel of him.

"Merry Christmas…and I'm not happy with you. It was mean threatening to take my presents away. You get the bad cookies," He said without turning around. She rolls her eyes. His bad cookies are slightly over done but still good. He really needed to think of a better punishment. But he looked so cute when he pouts. He lifted up that weird icing tube before working on another cookie.

"Baby…we really didn't think you would do it. I guess we lose the bet."

"You guys bet on me?"

"Yup…I was guessing around 4:30 you would wake us up. Xander bets 3:30…."

"What would you get if you won?"

"A surprise."

"I know what your surprises are like," He said with a grin.

"You like my surprises," She said in a sing song voice.

"Most of the time…now, you can help me with the cookies," He said as he passed her that weird icing tube thing.

"Chip…I can't decorate cookies…the only thing I can make it's badly design triangles if I'm lucky."

"Hehe…my cousins would really like it you did…"He says in sing song voice.

"Well, your cousins aren't here…and they can't tell the difference."

"You're no fun." He said as he put some icing on her nose.

"Chip!"

"Now that is fun!"

"I'm going to get you!"

---MF----

Xander yawned then tossed the blanket over his head. It took him a few moments to wonder why he could move the blankets. Most of the time, he has to get them away from his lovers especially Vida. Who knew that Vida need so many blankets? Of course, Chip curls himself in the tiniest ball humanly possible which drives him and Vida nuts. How can you snuggle with anyone who is a human ball? But they are working on that. He frowns as he low the blankets to see Chip and Vida to be gone. He glanced over to clock to see it was almost 7.

It is Christmas….and they let him sleep in.

Something is up. He threw the blankets off of him and stumbled down the stairs. He looked around the living room to see it completely still. Where did they go? He popped his head outside of the living room's window to see the cars were still there. Then he heard some giggling coming from the kitchen. He has no clue what he was going to walk into but curiosity got the better of him.

Slowly, he opened the door to see Vida and Chip on the floor covered in flour and decorating themselves in icing.

"Stay still, V…I'm finish the music note," Chip said as he squeeze the icing onto V's arm.

"Hurry up….it tickles," She said.

"Done! Your turn!" He said as he pulled away. Vida looked at her arm.

"Nice….now let see…how about a lightening bolt on your forehead…it match that Harry Potter person."

"YAY!"

He couldn't help himself. He started to laugh. Vida and Chip turned to look at him.

"Well, look who is finally up!" Vida said.

"He missed all of the fun!" Chip said

"How about we catch up him on the fun?" Vida said with an evil grin. Oh, no…He knew what Vida was up too and that wasn't a good thing. Vida and Chip are well known for their little games. He still regrets the incident with the deck of cards and the jump rope. Chip had to get a pair of scissors to cut him out of the jump rope.

"You get the arms…and I get the legs!" Chip said.

"CHIP! VIDA! NO!" He shouted.

That was before he was tackled to the kitchen floor.

--MFMFMF---

It was an hour later before they clean the kitchen and themselves. It took forever to eat breakfast because Chip wanted to open the presents now! He couldn't believe that Chip and V got him a new skateboard. He has been eying that thing for months. He watched Vida put on her new cd that Chip got her as Chip cleaned up the wrapping paper.

Xander thought to himself that this was the best Christmas he has ever had…..minus the icing.

He could do without that.

End.

A/N: You know…this was kind of fun to write. It was different. I might do more. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
